Time Limit
by IrisPhantom
Summary: It was a normal day, everything was perfect. Then Desiree decided to grant an accidental wish for our 14 year old hero. Now he has no parents, great, just great, how is he going to fix this one?
1. Oh for the love!

Danny had recently captured Desiree -a long battle that lasted a good hour or two- and was just about to put her back into the ghost portal when his mother came down and saw him, presumably screwing around with the machine. That's where the argument between them had started.

The argument began with Danny trying to act innocent but turned to being pissed while his mother constantly said she didn't believe him.

"You. Are. Grounded!" Maddie yelled angrily before turning on her heels and stomping up the stairs.

"Dammit!" Danny screamed, "I wish you and dad had never even MET!" He yelled the line that began this whole story.

"Your wish is my command..." could be heard from inside the thermos.

"Shit..." Danny mumbled before an odd feeling set around him. Confused, he went up the stairs…

He saw Jack walk into the main room, looking at his jumpsuit with a confused expression.

"What idiot made me wear this piece of shit?" he asked himself quietly.

Something about him made him seem. . .almost younger.

Maddie, meanwhile, was outside, looking around with a smile.

"Where am I?" She didn't seem worried that she didn't know, keeping up her grin. "I must have gotten lost again. Whoopsies!"

Something about her made her seem. . .almost younger, what a day this was turning out to be.

Dammit, now Danny was even _more_ confused...

"Mom? Dad? Is everything ok?" He asked, walking forward.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Danny's question. "Do I look like someone's father to you, kid?"

"Oh, are you lost, too?" Maddie asked, walking over to him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "Poor thing."

Danny blinked, very, very confused. What the hell was going on?

"Um...yeah, mine," he responded to Jack, "And no," he looked at his mom, "Im not lost, I live here. I have for fourteen years." He was on the verge of panicking, not a very pleasant feeling. . .

Jack shook his head. "You have the wrong man, kid."

He pushed past Maddie, which earned him a glare from her, as he stepped outside to look up at the house. "And this sign clearly says 'Fenton'. That would be me -- not you."

Maddie turned away from Jack, a horrible disdain for him growing in the pit of her stomach. Then, softening her expression, looked at Danny.

"I believe you," she whispered. "Where's your mother? I'm sure she can talk some sense into this," -she turned and glared- _"fat oaf!"_

"Hey, listen Lady," he growled. "I've got shit to do. I don't have time for this."

Covering up Danny's ears, she grumbled, "Stop cussing, chubby!"

"I _am_ a Fenton! My name is Danny Fenton!" Danny pulled Maddie's hands away, "and _you're_ my mom!" He stated, forcing himself not to yell.

"Is this punishment for being downstairs in the lab?" He growled, "Well if it is, fine, Im leaving. Apparently I have no _damn _parents, so good riddance." He stomped out of his home, going down the street with his hands in his pockets. For some reason he could help but start thinking of how Vlad would probably _love _this moment. A sigh escaped his mouth as he turned a corner, going for Sam's. Tucker might be there...hopefully. He really needed his friends right now.

This aroused many questions between the two of the adults.

_He's a Fenton? But I don't have a son,_ Jack thought, narrowing his eyes at the retreating teen.

_How am I his mother? I don't have a son,_ Maddie thought, worried for the leaving child. _And I'm not married to that_

Mean while, Tucker sat on the steps to Sam's house, his chin in his hand. He looked bored. Danny was about to sigh AGAIN but stopped in his tracks when he saw Tucker. Confused royally, he walked up to his bored friend and sat next to him.

"Where's Same? And why are you out on her steps?" He asked.

"Sam's parents took her to some show thing," he replied. "She'll be back soon; I'm just waiting."

While this was happening however.

Vlad sat alone in his mansion, staring at the ceiling. Thinking to himself.

So lonely...why couldn't he just forget about the wonderful women and the miserable oaf that somehow ended up together, with two beautiful children?

He would cry, but...his Maddie plushie was looking at him, never, he would _never_ cry in front of Maddie, or anything that looked like her. Never ever ever.

Ending the scene, we switch back to the other ones.

Maddie stood up with a huff, turning away from the fat, orange monster.

"I don't know about you, tubby," she grumbled. "But I'm getting out of this place - it's too crazy for me."

"I don't care what the hell you're gonna do," he retorted. "So long as it's away from me...."

_How rude!_ Maddie thought as she stomped from the Fenton household.

And then, a very different thought: _Where am I, even?_

"Oh," Danny sighed and looked off into the distance, "Im having a really crappy day. I finally caught Desiree and was about to put her into the ghost zone when my mom found me." Danny groaned, irritated, "she screamed at me about it and grounded me, then when I got upstairs _neither_ of my parents 'knew me'. What kind of punishment is that?" He was blabbing that much was obvious.

"Uh....the kind that sounds like Desiree is up to something?" Tucker suggested.

"But what could she-" Danny froze mid-sentence, then stood with his hands on his head.

"Crap! Crap! No! Crappity crap with crap on it!" Danny yelled.

Tucker sighed. "Danny, I was kidding. What could she have done anyway?"

"When my mom went upstairs! I wished that she and dad hadn't met!" Danny shook his head, "gah! I can't believe this!!"

The techno-geek's eyes widened and he stared blankly at Danny for a few moments. "You...WHAT?!"

Just then, the Mansons' car pulled up to the driveway. One of the back windows was rolled down, and Sam peeked out.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What's up?"

"IM SCREWED!" Danny screamed, making her jump.

It's kinda screwy, but I edited it a bit, what do you guys think?


	2. What a ten year old

Sam's eyebrows creased in confusion.  
"You're screwed?" she asked. "...Why?"

Tucker answered for Danny: "Desiree messed with his parents' marriage."

This alarmed Sam greatly. "What?! How?!"

Danny was still being a little spazz, "I accidentally wished they hadn't met!!" He was literally running around in a circle, holding his head, eyes wide and filled with horror.  
...Yeah, he's a drama queen.

Sam stared at him with terrified amethyst eyes.  
"You....WHAT?!" she cried.

"I wished it! I wished it! No!" Danny was screaming now, probably confusing the hell out of the people around them, including Sam's parents...

"Sam...." her father murmured, his eyes never leaving Danny as he walked over to his daughter. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Sam interjected. "You two should go in the house, I, uh.... I think I spilled nail polish on the carpet in the living room before we left!"

Her mother hurried inside to clear away the imaginary stain, but her father was not so easily moved.  
"I think we should _all_ go into the house," he mumbled.

"No! Mr. Manson!" Danny ran over to the father and Sam, hugging Sam from behind.  
"Please, Im having a troubles and I need Sam's help...don't make her go, please?" Something must be wrong with Danny's brain...

Sam showed her father an awkward smile, discreetly trying to pry Danny's hands off her abdomen.  
"Danny," she whispered, keeping up her strange smile. "Let go of me."

Her father arched an eyebrow, then gestured into the house. "Come _with_ us," he said, still watching them carefully. "I'm not about to let you be alone with him after that accident at the freak show."

Danny wanted to pout, yell, scream, but...that wouldn't help the situation. So, he closed his eyes and counted to ten after letting go of Sam.  
"Mr. Manson, please, I'm serious, I am having a very large problem and I need Sam's help. No harm in any way will come to her, I promise." His voice was calm and even surprised him...

"Well, then you wouldn't mind joining us in the house. She can help you with your problem in there." Mr. Manson was firmly set against them leaving his line of sight, that much was obvious. "If she can't, then I'm afraid you'll have to take your business elsewhere."

Danny wasn't sure how he did it, but tears began falling down his cheeks and his voice came out choked.  
"Please, this is a personal problem, I don't want anyone overhearing it..." oh wait, the tears were real. Wait...Danny was crying?

Mr. Manson did not give way easily. "Well, I advise you to get some personal help, then."

"Yeah," Tucker said suddenly, dipping his hands into his pockets. "I think that would be a good idea! I'll find Danny some good counseling, and this whole crisis will be over in a jiffy!"

The dark boy winked in Danny's direction, pulling one hand from his pocket and holding it out to Sam. "Have fun with your family!"

Sam took his hand in hers with a disgruntled expression, which softened as soon as she felt a small object in it. Before she even had time to wonder, Tucker had grabbed Danny's hand and left the Manson's house far behind.

Danny had to be forced away, his whimpers were very audible.  
"No, Tucker, don't...Sam...we need her!" If anyone was watching, they'd say he was insane.

"Relax, Danny," Tucker said, handing him a small green object. _The Fenton Phones_. "We have her."

Danny hugged Tucker.  
Ok...something was _seriously_ wrong with this teen.  
He put his in his ear, "Sam?" He asked, wondering if she had hers in yet.

After a few moments of silence, the earphone crackled with static as Sam replied, "Yeah?"

"Sammy?!" Danny cried, "can you hear me?!" He was crying, no, sobbing, he was acting like a ten year old. What. The. Hell?

The phones sounded like crushed candy wrappers as Sam heaved a groan into it.  
"Danny," she growled. "Calm down."

"Oh Sammy!" Danny fell onto his butt, still crying.  
"I need help..."

"I _know_," she grumbled. "You have to calm down before we can get anywhere..."

Danny whaled, whining, crying, sobbing. Making odd noises as he gasped his breaths in.

Sam heaved a sigh. "Okay, Danny. Explain to me, very slowly, what happened."

"I-" gasp, "wished-" gasp, "that my-" gasp, "parents had never met-" gasp, "and it came true!"

"Okay. I know that this is all a lot to handle, but I need you to take it like a man. Try and think of how to fix this."

Danny was silent for a few moments, trying to collect his fucked up thoughts.  
"I need Clocky!" He whined.


End file.
